A Reduction in Suffering
by Brighter than sunflowers
Summary: The Doctor visits young Amelia. Spoilers for Angels Take Manhattan


Guys, there's no new Doctor Who episode tonight. And the Ponds are dead. Writing this was fairly therapeutic, even though it is kind of cheesy and lame. I got the idea from a picture I saw on tumblr, I believe, of the Doctor reading the afterword and it said "For some people happiness is just a reduction in suffering" I don't know where it is, otherwise I would link it. Anyways, hope you enjoy it...

Oh yeah, I still don't own Doctor Who

***.*.*.**

_There's a little girl waiting a garden, she's going to wait a long time, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her, if she's patient, the days are coming she won't ever forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived, fall in love with a man who'll wait two-thousand years for her and save a whale in outer space. Tell her the story of Amelia Pond, and this is how it ends. _

The TARDIS materialized and the half asleep Amelia Pond looked up, a man stepped through the doors looking down at the young girl.

"You came back," she said pleased, he smiled sadly.

"Come Along Pond," He lifted her up into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he was able to grab her suitcase with his free hand.

They reached her bedroom, the Doctor looked around at the walls that would soon be covered in pictures of the brand new ancient blue box, and at the closet where a wedding dress would hang in just a few short years.

He set Amelia gently down on her bed, helping her slip off her red rain boots.

"Can I still come?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied pulling the sheets over her, sitting beside the bed.

"In the morning?"

"Not quite," he said stroking her hand. She closed her eyes, but he knew she was still listening. "You're going to have to wait. You're going to wait an awfully long time Amelia, but don't lose hope, I'll be coming." He sighed looking down at the young girl trying not to remember an older version of her sacrificing herself to an angel.

"If you're patient," he gulped, "The days are coming that you won't ever forget."

"What days?" she mumbled.

"Spoilers," he said slightly grinning, as he murmured her daughter's catchphrase. "But I can give you a little preview, a sneak peek."

"Amelia you will travel with me, you will go to sea and you will fight pirates. You will fall in love with an amazing, funny man, and he will wait two-thousand years, just for you Pond. We will go back in time and meet the greatest painter who has ever lived and you will give him hope like no other was able to. We will travel to the future and you will save a whale, in outer space."

He looked down at the slight smile that had spread across her lips.

"It's all ahead of you, Amy Pond in the TARDIS, oh, the times we'll have." He stood up and finally let go of her hand. When he reached the door her turned to face her one last time.

"Sleep well Amy, you'll see me again. Remember that I love you, and," a tear ran down his face as he prepared to say goodbye the girl who waited. "I won't ever forget you... Come Along Pond."

A whooshing sound woke up Amelia, she ran over to the window, her yard was empty, but she looked toward the sky with faith that a raggedy man would one day return to save her. With that comforting thought, she returned to bed dreaming of whales in outer space that needed saving.

The Doctor paced around the TARDIS wanting to be happy, wanting to have fully let Amy going. Trying to remember that somewhere in time an Amy had that all ahead of her, but visions of her being touched by the angel kept invading his mind.

He walked around the console remembering the exact location she had appeared, informing him that he would be dead in thirty-two minutes, and he had told her he could be brave for her. Then instead of blocking out all memories, he let them in.

_Tall girl with messy ginger hair, in her nighty on a spaceship, "So is this how it works then Doctor? You never interfere with the affairs of other people or planets unless there's children crying." _

"_Oh Doctor you are sweet, but I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so permanent." _

_Clutching his shoulders as she fought to remember her fiancée "If the time energy catches up with him I'll forget he ever existed, you can't let that happen." _

_Walking slowly toward a painting "Brighter than sunflowers." _

_Asking her if waiting for him was worth it, "Shut up of course it was." _

_Her clutching a robot she believed to be his lifeless body, "What do we do Rory?" _

_Pointing a screwdriver at her as she dissolved in to flesh and then embarking on a mission to rescue her and her daughter. _

_Telling her he was not a hero, "I took you with me because I was vain, because I wanted to be adored." And dropping her off at a house to avoid the alternative. _

_Popping in and out of her and Rory's lives for years, as she waited for him again._

_Tears welling up in those green eyes "Raggedy Man, Goodbye." As she let the angel zap her back to her roman. _

As he had once told her, life was just a pile of god things and bad things, and she had definitely added to his pile of good things. After all, for some people happiness was just a reduction in suffering.

***.*.*.**

? I'm really not sure about this story. I wrote it while I was crying and when I am writing and crying at the same time things tend to get overly sentimental. Ah well.

I thought you might like to perhaps review, or something?

Lots of Love,

Emma


End file.
